


What I Wish

by afteriwake



Series: Deserving [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Cute Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, Daughter Approval, Daughters, Established Molly Hooper/Greg Lestrade, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Lestrade's Daughter Adores Molly, Marvel References, Midnight Movie Premiere, Movie Night, Possible Blended Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Greg & Molly take Rebecca to a midnight premiere for the newest Marvel film, something he isn’t as excited for as they are, but before the movie starts Molly learns something quite important that could affect her future with Greg.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an idea I have been sitting on for ages that, when **santacoppelia** asked for a Mollstrade fic for my countdown to my 850th Sherlock-centric fic and 1,300th fic on AO3 milestone, I finally decided to write. I do miss writing this series and since their relationship took a more serious turn in the last fic I thought it was about time that I addressed how Rebecca felt about it.

“He’s not even a...well, I mean, is he even an _important_ superhero?” Greg asked his girlfriend as they waited in the slow moving queue to get into the cinema. There was a gaggle of people there, many of whom were wearing shirts emblazoned with Marvel superheroes on them, including his daughter and, surprisingly, her. In fact, their shirts matched, both of them wearing matching Black Widow logo shirts that Molly had bought especially for the occasion. She had been excited when she had found out Rebecca was just as much of a Marvel Cinematic Universe buff as she was, and one weekend when Greg had asked her to watch Rebecca when he had to leave London for a case they had watched everything that was out so far and made plans to see this film, “Ant-Man,” at midnight the day it premiered.

Except Molly had managed to get tickets to the _actual_ London premiere, and while Greg hadn’t come with them, she and Rebecca had pressed themselves close to the red carpet and gotten autographs, and Rebecca had even managed to get a picture taken with Paul Rudd, something Molly envied greatly. She’d had a crush on the man since the days of “Clueless.” So when Greg had thought he could skate out of the midnight premiere since the two of them had already seen the movie, he had been in for a rude awakening.

“Dad, he’s cool,” Rebecca said. “He’s not a big name but it’s a _fun_ movie, I promise.” She shoulder bumped into Molly’s arm. “You promise it’s fun too, Molly, right?”

Molly nodded, looking at Greg. “Absolutely,” she said. “There’s much more humour in it than, say, ‘Winter Soldier.’ I think even you’ll find it amusing.” Then she leaned in and put her lips by his ear. “And if you don’t, I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You made him an ‘I don’t want to know about it’ promise, didn’t you?” Rebecca asked, making a face.

Greg chuckled and then wrapped an arm around Rebecca’s shoulders. “She did, but I was thinking we have her make us those blackberry drop scones she made a few weeks back for breakfast.”

Rebecca’s eyes lit up. “So you’re staying over tonight?” she asked.

Molly nodded. “I am,” she said.

“So tomorrow can I help make Dad breakfast in bed? Look at him. He’s about to drop.”

Molly looked at Greg. They hadn’t really gotten to spend much time together since their first night together, to be honest. One or two nights a week, not always overnight. He was busy trying to wrap up cases and work on sorting out finding a competent person to train to replace Donovan so that when he left, if she got his position, she’d have the best under her. She knew it was a good move, but she missed him and she was worried it was going to run him ragged if it kept up much longer. “You know, I think breakfast in bed is just what the doctor is ordering for your father tomorrow. And the doctor would appreciate some help.”

“So even if I like the movie, can I have blackberry drop scones?” Greg asked with a grin.

She leaned in and kissed him quickly. “We’ll see.” Rebecca made a gagging noise but when she looked over she could see the girl was smiling at them. She gathered that really, Rebecca was much more fond of her than her own mother, which made her wonder just how vile a woman Greg’s ex was. But she was adamant she wanted to remain on Rebecca’s good side, so she pulled away slightly. “I suppose this means we’ll have to go to sleep the minute we get back to your home.”

“Dad might fall asleep before we get there,” Rebecca said as Greg yawned again.

“Perhaps,” Molly said. “In that case, we’ll have to do our best not to spoil him all over again, won’t we?”

“I suppose,” Rebecca said with a bit of an impish smile, and Molly knew full well Greg was going to know the entire plot of the movie whether he actually watched it or not before noon tomorrow. As they finally got to the head of the queue and Molly gave the attendant their tickets she had bought in advance, he tore them in half and told them where to go. Greg went to buy all their favourite snacks at the concession stand while Molly and Rebecca went to get them seats in the back. Rebecca reached over for Molly’s hand to pull her along. “We won’t get good seats if you’re slow!”

“Alright,” Molly said with a laugh, letting Rebecca pull her along. Multiple rooms were showing the film at midnight, and thankfully theirs wasn’t fully filled. They managed to get three seats close enough to the center to suit Rebecca, though not in the _very_ back, unfortunately, and Molly draped her coat over the seat between them to save it for Greg. She looked over at Rebecca, who was turning off her mobile, a gift she had been wanting that, with a little persuasion from Molly, Greg had gotten her when he began staying at Molly’s overnight and Rebecca spent more evenings with her neighbour. “Are you really alright with me staying over tonight?” she asked.

Rebecca nodded. “I would like it if you moved in,” she said, not looking up from her phone as she waited for it to finish it’s turning off process.

Molly’s eyes widened at that. “It’s a bit soon for that, love,” she said.

“I know,” she said as it finished, and then she put it in her coat pocket. She turned to look at Molly. “But I _like_ you, unlike other women Dad’s dated. And not just because of what you do. I mean, you’re nice. And it’s not an act, either. You’ve always _been_ nice. Dad would talk about you sometimes when he’d talk about his friends, before...everything with Mum happened.” She was quiet for a moment. “Mum isn’t a nice person. You are. I like you better. I wish you were my mum, to be honest. But I know you and Dad aren’t there yet.”

Molly felt tears at the corners of her eyes and then she got out of her seat and sat next to Rebecca, embracing her. Rebecca hugged her back. “That means the world to me, just so you know,” Molly said, pressing a kiss in Rebecca’s hair. 

“I’m glad, because it’s true,” Rebecca said. They pulled apart after that and Rebecca got wide-eyed when she saw Molly. “Don’t cry!”

“Happy tears, I promise,” she said. “Maybe I’ll surprise you with breakfast in bed before your father, if you’re lucky.”

Rebecca grinned widely at that. “That would be nice.”

“Then it’s a deal,” she said with a nod. “And I think our snacks are here.” She pointed to the aisle where Greg was balancing containers holding drinks and other goodies. She got out of his seat and sat in her own as he made his way to them.

“I think I got everything right,” he said, passing things out. Rebecca nodded approvingly and then settled into her seat, and he looked over at Molly. “Are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine,” she said, reaching over for some of the popcorn he had and then kissing his cheek. “Never been better, actually.” She gave him a wide smile before popping the popcorn in her mouth. She had a lot to consider after tonight, she knew that, but she knew if they ever got to the point of considering living together or marriage, she had a reason to strongly consider saying yes, and that pleased her more than she had ever thought it would.


End file.
